Talk:...Baby One More Crime/@comment-30564209-20171011124632
Why the fuck did you make Eli be absent lol. Ok as it is, I'm already loving the episode and the season, just from this teaser. I have to admit I was quite confused by the season 3 summary (lol that fucker was long), but I'm loving the idea of the two weddings being paralleled like this. The teaser was quite tense and I adore that you're taking the idea of the final-ever cliffhanger on Devious Maids and actually telling a story with it. If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends? Why is Jo being forced to spend time with the butlers? And whywhywhy is Rena supposedly being gay still such a running gag, I take personal offence (offense? damn it I never know) to that. Ah I see then, proposal. "Decorated all white with beautiful, colored flowers." Come again? All white with colors? So not all white at all, then? Hmmm... Brad being alive. Not sure I buy this. I'm just sort of presuming we make it to the end of the episode and he's just kooked up in his bedroom making it all up in his head. The paralysis detail gives me some pause, however. But maybe Brad IS alive AND paralyzed and you simply demoted me. Tbh CAN Rena be an actor forreal already? Cba with him having a new boss already. Oh well, let's see who it is. Ohai Greg. Holy crap is Val incisive. See, she should have been this funny and mean in season 2. Lol she's cute now. That was fast. Also what the hell kinda fucked up retarded judge would grant her full custody? Had to be QuinnQuinn. She clearly never got her head back, the thinking just ain't straight. Oh lol Rena's new bosses are so gonna be Silvia and her new hubby, that oughta be fun. Lol what's going on I was gonna comment on how I can't even tell what kind of accent Juanita is supposed to have. What is this family? Is it her family? I'm so confused. Ok I get it now lol. So Liz is still a bitch. And Kathryn is marrying Eli, yaay. :D Lol you're actually gone do the whole "there's new neighbors arriving" bit. Ok, several things: lol that Ali keeps hiding those damn letters and that everyone - legit four people - is curious about them. But why is Rochelle working for Ali again? Is she no longer stinking rich? I know Aliza sorta kicked her out, but the money is still hers, right? Did they blow through it? I need clarification. Lol that she's a maid again, but I shiver at the thought that she is now gonna be in 8 episodes as a guest star. Seriously, why did you decide to keep her? I mean, she's bae, but learn to let go. Or, upon deciding to keep her, why demote her? I know you guys just sort of stumbled upon these past regulars appearing so much (I blame Jo, she keeps forcing EVERYONE into every episode of OUaP for no good reason and yh ok I do that a little too), but come on. Oh well, I guess I'll just settle for being glad Rochelle is still around. What else can I do? Loving everything about this scene with Silvia. Four butlers being better than three is just tehe, and lmao Aliza lowkey stalks Joe. I adore that. I think it's cute that James is just gonna be about from now on. Also I forgot to mention it but yeah I totally called that Selena left everything in Silvia's name which is just trololol. "I don't plan on seeing Rochelle too often" lol the meta of it all. There's just a lot of humor in all these scenes, I love it. Really curious about the Brad thing. I mean, is he really just demoted? Cos ugh if he is. I'd rather have him dead than recurring throughout the season on a fricking wheelchair. I keep hoping this is all in Josh's head but the details make me think otherwise. I gotta commend Josh for sticking with him though. Takes a very good man, and a loving one at that. Is Joanna still so much of a trigger because now Josh blames her for causing the terrorists that blew up the church to come to town? Well that seemed like a rather pointless flashback, the opera bit. Thanks for making this Joanna segment a hell of a lot longer than it needed to be. We get it, Nadia's taunting her. For six months. Cos fuck killing her, less fun. Oh for the love of God, Nadiavision. Fuck you very very much. Seriously fuck off with alladat, does everyone just have a brain tumor now? How come Meghan isn't seeing stuff? Lol where even is her cancer, in the pancreas? I legit forgot. It's always either in the pancreas or the testicles, and she ain't got those (one presumes). Lol that Silvia and Jason are like an inverse Harley Quinn and Joker. How very random-ass of Jo to want a kid all of a sudden. Sure let's bring a baby into this terrorist mess. I was gonna ask if she's drunk, but. Ok Ben and Ali seem cuter now. The letters came from Ali's dad. That's fine. Welcome to the cast, Cat5sparkles. The people who write this show hate you for some reason so your future looks grim to me, you poor child. Well, there it is. I have to say, I didn't expect it to be this bad. I figured Josh was, like, daydreaming, fantasizing about Brad still being there, much like we sometimes do with other people. I know I do. And the details of his paralysis, well, tbh, sometimes I... I think that the one I love is near me and ill or with a broken leg or something and I take care of them, nurse them back to health. It's ridiculous and weird, but I give in to those scenarios sometimes. Hugging my pillow. I know I'm not alone in that, and I figured Josh was doing something of the sort. It hit me close to home. But then he was revealed to actually be a bit crazy... like the fantasy had become too real for him and so he started to mix things up. That's very sad. But honestly, I'm relieved. Moved, too. Wait, they suspect Rochelle? Wot? Oh. Well, there ya go. Have to say, I did not see that coming, in the least. Also, fuck the both of you. Jorgio was one thing, but this? The show is cancelled. This was a really great episode, though. I'm quite curious to see how it all unravels. Except you killed Rochelle and I'm never reading again.